Birthday Pain
by Andracute2
Summary: Pansy doesn't feel like celebrating. Harry knows he's an idiot.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or HP world. They belong to JK**_

* * *

**Birthdays**

Pansy sat by the bar nursing her glass of elf wine. She hadn't felt like celebrating her 25th birthday with strangers. Well most of them were strangers to her. She had stayed for the first t two hours smiling and greeting people. She watched as the gifts piled up. The whole thing left a bitter taste in her mouth. Pansy was by no means popular. In fact most of the people at the party were Draco's friends or business colleague. It was one of the reasons her birthday party was popular. You'd get up close to Draco Malfoy. The second of course was Harry Potter. Pansy had dated him for almost two years.

The wizarding world at first had been surprised and confused. In their eyes Pansy had been no better than a Death Eater. She had wanted to send the world's only hope to his death. Pride had not let her answer their sniggers as they pointed and laughed at her. It had been her goal to move- to get out of Great Britain and see the world. Starting fresh would have freed her. Then Harry Potter came along.

At first they had only been friends. Office mates who worked late- got dinner together. The conversations had centered only on work- Pansy working with abused witches while Harry was an auror. They learned to get along- let go of the past. They had tried to stay away from touchy subjects. They hardly talked about school or friends. Then of course their dinners got longer and they would sometimes go for lunch. They would even see each other on the weekends.

Somewhere along the way they started dating. It had been fun. They'd go dancing or try new restaurants, visit museums. Sometimes they would go out with Harry's godson- Teddy. They'd go to the beach or zoo. Often they's stay at home playing games. Or Harry would show her the muggle world while she showed him the magical. They were serious but fun and the sex was great. Pansy had thought that he could be the one.

Harry had dumped her six months ago to give Ginny Weasley another chance. Pansy had known they were still friends. She had gone to the Burrow for brunch with the Weasley clan. Ginny had seemed nice even if she flirted with Harry in front of her. Pansy had know Ginny was Harry's first love- his first at almost everything. In fact she hadn't been surprised they were still friends because Harry Potter stayed friends with all his ex-girlfriends. So when he had asked if she would mind if he dated Ginny for a bit-Pansy had been shocked. They fought yes but what couple didn't? She thought that everything had been fine. That he had been as happy as her- that they were moving forward.

That was probably the biggest reason for Pansy avoiding her party. Thinking about Harry Potter, about him loving Ginny Weasley…Draco had invited Harry and Ginny- stating that she needed to prove to them both that she was over everything. Pansy snorted into her glass as she gulped down the wine.

Of course two months after Harry Potter had broken her heart- she could admit that now- he had wanted to be friends again. Pansy had been unprepared and she avoided him at all costs.

"This seat taken?" Pansy jumped startled. She sighed and turned to face those green eyes.

"No," she replied. Pansy thought about getting something stronger- fire whisky maybe- she'd need it.

"I didn't see you at the party," Harry stated. He nodded to the bar tender who placed a napkin down and set a glass of wine down in front of him.

"Draco went over broad. I just wanted a nice dinner out with friends," Pansy shrugged.

"It is a bit of who's who back there," Harry smiled. He took a sip of his wine but set it back down.

"What do you want Potter?" Pansy asked. She had never been good at small talk and she hated not knowing why he was here. It made her feel bitter to think of him as unaffected by their break up.

"I just wanted to talk," Harry shrugged. Pansy stared ahead not knowing what to say. She couldn't break the silence because she didn't know what to say to the man.

"How've you been?" Harry asked. Pansy smiled at the bar tender and ordered herself a fire whisky- it was gone before the glass touched the table.

"I needed something strong if we're going to have this chat," Pansy laughed bitter. She didn't want to be bitter no matter what anyone else thought.

"Yeah?" Harry asked. He frowned and took a sip of his wine. He looked at her- taking in she thought the clingy sequin dress and her messy hair she'd let grow.

"I'm a messy Potter if you couldn't tell! The guy I was in love with broke up with me out of the blue so yeah, I guess I'm fucking right, yeah," Pansy told him.

"Look Pansy," Harry began. She could read his face- he felt uncomfortable.

"No, you look Potter, I'm trying to get drunk and having you hear asking how I am when I'm clearly not over you is just dandy," Pansy bit out, "And don't worry Ginny already told me. I hope you're happy."

Pansy got up, she'd go to another bar some place in muggle London where there would be no Harry fucking Potter. But she was stopped by Harry's hand on her arm. Pansy wanted to rip away from him- to hurt him as he had hurt her. She wobbled slightly as she stood in her heels- she wouldn't turn around because she didn't want to face this, whatever this was.

"I heard you still visit Teddy," Harry told her.

"Yeah, he's a great kid," Pansy smiled.

* * *

Pansy woke in the morning to the worst hang over ever. That and the defeat of knowing the one you love had moved on. She didn't move from bed and she decided to take her long awaited vacation. She had planned to go with Teddy and Harry to France on Holiday but that had been canceled. Pansy wondered if she should move this time to get over hear break. The tears started- big fat ones that made her vision blurry and her face red and hot. She didn't hear Draco enter her apartment. She felt him sit next to her and hold her- his warmth cocooning her.

"I love him, Draco! I love him," she told his chest. He hugged her closer.

"It'll be okay- he's a tosser anyway," Draco told her softly.

"I'm going on vacation," Pansy told him.

"Yeah? Where?" Draco asked.

"Dunno, I should pack," Pansy smiled. It felt good to have a cry.

* * *

Pansy was tan-the sun had done wonders. At first she had moped about the hotel room ordering only room service then she had gotten an owl from Harry. She ignored it by exploring the markets. The smell of fish had made her want to vomit but then she had found the flower market. Hundreds of flowers for sale which Pansy promptly bought tons of only to wonder into the food market. By the end of the day she had forgotten about the letter and had a dreamless sleep. The next day she decided to try and find the market again only to stumble upon streets of art galas. It had been hard trying to pry herself away but she had. Each day Pansy ate at different places found different things to do- she even went on a hike with old muggles.

However by the tenth day of her vacation Pansy's room was full of owls. They stared at her as she started to read. The letters were mostly from Draco who wanted to know why she wasn't answering him. She had one from her boss asking when exactly she'd be back and other from Granger asking her to do something about Draco. There was also one from Lavender Brown which she ignored entirely. She wrote back to the rest hoping that they would leave her alone for a bit more.

Pansy had spent most of her day on the beach. The water was warm and the sand comfortable. She read – books she never had time for back home. At noon she wondered into town looking for some place to eat- finally deciding on some fusion looking place. She ordered herself some elf wine while day-dreaming.

"Is this seat taken?" Pansy looked up. Harry Potter looked nervously at her in his out of place clothing.

"No," she said. Harry sat. He looked ready to touch her but thought better of it.

"How are you?" Harry asked.

"I'm good," Pansy responded stunned.

"Good, that's good," he agreed.

"What are you doing here?" Pansy asked unable to form thoughts.

"I realized that I was happy with you. Ginny and I were in the park with Teddy when he asked me when you were coming home from vacation. I tried to tell him you weren't on vacation when he informed me you were. He keeps going on about how he misses you. Ginny snapped at him and things got kinds crazy. I guess I never realized how much Ginny wanted it to be real dates we were going on. I guess," Harry sighed as did Pansy.

"Potter, what are you doing here?" She was annoyed- she didn't want to listen to his problems.

"I wanted to ask you on a date," Harry told her.

"A date?" Pansy frowned her eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, it's what people do when they like someone, usually," Harry shrugged.

"When?" Pansy asked. She had a million questions but they could all be asked later.

"Tonight, eight good?" Harry asked standing.

"Okay," Pansy replied.

* * *

At eight sharp Pansy found Harry in the lobby of her hotel. He wore muggle clothing- an oxford shirt and slacks. Pansy couldn't help but smile as she walked over to him. Harry stared before realizing what he was doing; he then held out his hand- Pansy took it.

Harry led her through the streets as if he knew where they were going. The walk was silence except for the sound of the city and people. They stopped at small café, it was small but had charm. The staff smiled as they walked in to a room full of flowers. Pansy remembered the flower market and how she had bought herself tons of flowers. The waiter led them to the patio where the table and food was already set. Pansy sat down emotions flooding her like air in a hot air balloon. They sat.

"I'm sorry," Harry told her before the food could touch her lips.

"Me too," Pansy nodded.

"No, I'm sorry I was an idiot. I thought Ginny and I were supposed to be together, that she was my one. I may have dated other women but even then Ginny was the one for me. Then we broke up and promised to try again at another date. Problem was I was with you when she wanted to try again. I was stupid. I didn't realize how important you were to me. Teddy knew before me and he's five!" Harry told her. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"I fucked up. I know, believe me. Everyone, even Mrs. Weasley was asking why Ginny and I were back together. I was so stupid. So I'm asking for your forgiveness," Harry told her.

"What changed your mind?" Pansy wanted to know.

"I was half way there when you told me Ginny had told you we were getting married. I was shocked because I just told Ginny I thought we should wait a bit more. Then Draco decided to "protect your honor" and announced he was going to marry you," Harry told her. He shifted looking embarrassed.

"You believe Draco?" Pansy asked trying not to laugh.

"We may have gotten into a fight," Harry admitted.

"Really?" Pansy asked not hiding her laughter.

"I wanted to ask you if, maybe, you wanted to um be m girlfriend?" Harry asked ignoring her question.

"Your girlfriend?" Pansy asked.

"Or we could just hang out like before and see where things go?" Harry asked. Pansy smiled and tried a piece of her chicken.

"Another date would be nice," she replied.

_**The End**_

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

Pansy frowned, she was tired and didn't feel well yet for some reason Draco had decided to throw another birthday party for her. All week she had avoided him and yet he somehow had gotten her to the manor. Even more surprising no one had ruined the surprise. She had glared at Harry who had laughed at her face when everyone yelled surprised. Pansy had ignored him for all of three minutes before he slipped his arm around her waist.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, just feeling tired," Pansy shrugged. She'd felt tired and sick for the past few months but she'd been working hard. Harry had decided they needed another vacation and had planned the whole thing as a surprise- much to the amusement of Draco.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" Harry grinned.

"Yes," Pansy held out her hand. They could go back to his place- have sex for hours- relax and eat normal food. She wondered how long it would take him to get her out of this dress.

"Pansy," Harry started pausing for a quick second, "I love you. And I know I messed up. And I, I was wondering if you'd like to spend the rest of your life with me?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I? Let's go home Harry," Pansy said.

"Okay," Harry said. He thrust a small box into her hand. Pansy opened it, smiled and slipped on the ring.

It was two days later that Pansy and Harry announced their engagement.

* * *

So...sorry I haven't updated my stories. I'm kinda at a road block and stuff. But it's my birthday today and I thought I should prove I'm alive...lol? Anyway I hope you enjoy this but it could be a long time before I update.

ps. yes there are probably spelling and grammar mistakes but I rushed this out...like most my work. Anyway I will one day come back and edit everything...


End file.
